


under stars chilled by winter

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (in some chapters), 6 Sentence Fiction, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Omega Jane Foster, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Smut, Swearing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of various Bucky/Jane prompts I've filled.  Various ratings and subject matter.  The first chapter is the table of contents.  Those marked with an * are explicit.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/gifts), [uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/gifts), [Dristi5683](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dristi5683/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've prompted me for Bucky/Jane in the last two years, chances are, your ficlet is here. <3
> 
> If you are looking for your prompt, just hit 'ctrl + f' to bring up the search bar and type in your tumblr url to find your prompt. 
> 
> I have them all linked so you don't even have to use the drop down bar! Shiny, right? ;)

1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[Library' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/18974450)

3\. [Business AU for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/18974486)

4\.  "[This is a terrible idea, let's do it." for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/18974507)

5\.  "[Because I love you, okay?"  for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/18974578)

6\.   [Victorian AU for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/18974693)

7\.  "[How in god's name did you even do that?" for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/18974741)

8\.  "[How did I not know you were a vampire?" for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/18974783)

9\.  '[Pumpkin picking' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/18974794)

10\.  '[Cabin in the mountains' for dristi5683](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/18974816)

11\.  '[Warm blankets' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/18974897)

12\. ***** '[Dominate (Bucky)' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/18974921)

13\.  '[One is hurt/in the hospital, "I'm no good for you"' for dristi5683](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/18974962)

14\.  "[I'm no good for you" for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/18974981)

15\.   ***** "[F*** me like you mean it" for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/18975148)

16\.   ***** "[Take me now.  Take me rough." for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/18975167)

17\.  "[Where the hell did you get that thing?" for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/19199980)

18\.   [Pirates AU for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/19266727)

19\.  '[Sledding' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/21056030)

20\.  '[Snowball war' for dristi5683](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/21351068)

21\.  '[Wrath' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/21351140)

22\.  '[Motorcycle' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/21535067)

23\.  '[Let's get silly' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/21743696)

24\.  '[Pregnancy' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/22735754)

25\.  '[Helium' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/23648955)

26\.   ***** '[A/B/O' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/24336156)

27\.  '[Trouble' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/25423239)  

28\.  '[I Can Hardly Make You Mine' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/25423530)

29\.  '[Wannabe' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/25425450)

30\.  '[Motorcyle Part 2' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/25855275)

31\.  '[A/B/O Part 2' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/25855317)

32\.  '[Definitely not speechless (Nude Model AU)' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/26749857)

33\.  '[Corn Maze' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/27359484)

34.  '[Meet-cute' for iamartemisday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/31165455)

35.  '[Grilling out' for iamartemisday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282626/chapters/33227349)


	2. 'Library' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147161382144/buckyjane-library).

“Psstttt…Jane…”  Bucky hissed, looking up and down the aisles of books.  “JANE!”  

“SHHHHHHH!”  Someone shushed him. The acoustics in this place were mind-boggling, and he wasn’t completely sure where Jane had disappeared off to.  

He tucked the book he’d chosen under his arm and sped up, looking left and right until he found her.  

She was leaning against a shelf, a pile of books to her left. He couldn’t help but smile at her.  His bookworm.    He slid down beside her and opened his own book.    


	3. Business AU for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147515490904/buckyjane-business-au).

Jane groaned as the car turned into the parking lot.  She couldn’t believe she was trusting the future of her company with the one man she couldn’t stand in the slightest.  The one man she’d let into her bed the previous night.  The one man whose dark blue eyes could pierce her soul.  

Soul piercing just wasn’t a good business plan.

She’d worked hard for this.  Being a Nobel peace prize winning CEO hadn’t been an easy gig.  But since she’d split away from Asgardian Steel, she just wasn’t seeing the type of revenue that could support a company the size of FosterTech for the long haul.  In fact, if this merger with Barnes and Rogers didn’t go well, she was looking at bankruptcy.

And now, sitting across the desk from him, in his three piece suit and slicked back hair; he looked even more irresistible in the daylight.

Jane knew she was in trouble.  Big trouble.   


	4. "This is a terrible idea, let's do it." for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147856617774/buckyjane-this-is-a-terrible-idea-lets-do).

“I’m sorry?” Bucky asked, just trying to clarify.  “If it’s terrible, why are we doing it?”  He looked back and forth between Jane and Darcy, the latter of whom had suggested the “terrible” idea of just flipping the switches in reverse.  

“Do you have a better idea, Mr. Freeze?” Darcy asked as she helped Jane pull the necessary levers, crank the necessary cranks, some of which made alarming noises like they weren’t made to go in reverse.  

“It’s either this or nothing…” Jane leaned over to kiss his lips.  “Relax, we’ve already gone back in time, so what’s the worst thing that could happen?”  

Bucky returned the kiss and kept his thoughts to himself.  Which were something along the lines of, _Wasn’t that what you said before you threw the switch that brought us here?_


	5. "Because I love you, okay?" for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148550209019/buckyjane-6).

Bucky grumped around the lab, not really sure why Jane was in such a mood.  He came in at the same time he always did.  He brought her a coffee and a blended fruit tea for Darcy.  Everything was the same as always, but she still seemed really mad at him.  

“I can’t help but think you’re mad at me…” he said cautiously.  

She sniffed with a shrug.  “I don’t know what you mean…if anything, I think it might be YOU who is mad at ME…I mean…since you didn’t bother telling me you had a mission yesterday…”  

“Why would you even want to know, Janie?  I left really early in the morning…I didn’t want to bother you!  What did you expect me to do?  Call you at three in the morning?”  

“YES.”  

“Why?”  

“Because…” she sputtered.  “Because, I love you, okay?”  


	6. Victorian AU for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148943907179/buckyjane-victorian-au).

Jane and Bucky had been childhood playmates until society deemed it inappropriate for them to play together anymore.  

Of course, they didn’t let that stop them.  And their friendship blossomed into more.  They spent so much time together that people began to talk.  Of course, it didn’t help that both of them were odd ducks already.  Jane with her star-gazing and Bucky with his tinkering.  

It was with mutual sighs of relief from both families when Bucky came to Mr. Foster to ask for Jane’s hand.

They were an odd couple. Odd, but happy.  


	7. "How in god's name did you even do that?" for iamartemsiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149568745914/buckyjane-how-in-gods-name-did-you-even-do).

Jane’s eyes widened as Bucky placed the glass down on the countertop.  Now void of the three raw eggs he’d cracked into it.  

He shrugged, grinning.  “I need more protein than the average fella, I guess.”  

“So you eat three raw eggs every morning?”  

“Morning, midmorning, noon and evening…It’s a whole dozen.”  

She pointed in the direction of the bathroom.  “Go brush your teeth before you bring your lips anywhere near mine…”  

He chuckled, “I swallow them whole, you know…I don’t chew them…”  

“GO!” she pointed more aggressively.  


	8. "How did I not know you were a vampire?" for huskiesfan-olicity-wintershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149661211669/buckyjane-how-did-i-not-know-that-you-were-a).

Bucky shrugged.  “I guess you’re not as observant as you thought.”

Jane narrowed her eyes. “I’m very observant.”  

With a smirk, he shook his head.  “I’m not a celestial being, Janie.  I’m sure if I was up in the sky, you’d have figured it out sooner.”  

“You’re not going to bite me, are you?”  

The smirk widened into a grin.  “Do you want me to?”  

Jane tried to deny the quickening in her veins that desperately wanted her to nod.  


	9. 'Pumpkin picking' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149893110669/buckyjane-pumpkin-picking).

“That one!” Jane tugged Bucky over towards a medium sized pumpkin on the far side of the patch.  

“Don’t you want a bigger one?” Bucky asked, leaning down to hoist it up off the ground.  “There are bigger ones.”  

She shrugged, “Figured you’d be carrying it for a distance…”  

He raised his eyebrows, leaning down to place the pumpkin back where he’d gotten it.  “Thought I couldn’t handle it, huh?”  He walked a few steps further, leaning down to hoist a much larger pumpkin up into his arms.  “Lead the way, Janey.”  


	10. 'Cabin in the mountains' for dristi5683

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150127474424/buckyjane-cabin-in-the-mountains).

Jane curled up on the couch in her thermals, sipping a cup of instant coffee while Bucky attempted to get the fire started.  

“Dr. Foster…are you SURE you’re alright?” he asked for the millionth time.  

“It’s Jane…” she corrected him gently.  “And yes. I’m fine.  Just a little…shaken up. Kidnapping will do that to a girl.”  

“Can I get you _anything_?  I’m sorry I can’t take you home yet…It’s not safe…but if there’s anything I can do…”

Jane stared down into the mug of coffee.  “I um…could you…come sit with me? I kind of don’t want to be alone right now…”  

Bucky’s eyes widened. “Yeah.  Yeah, of course…of course…”  He stood and sat down stiffly on the couch, staring into the fire and trying not to notice Jane’s warmth as she slowly turned towards him.  Scooted closer.  Set down her coffee and snuggled into his side.  


	11. 'Warm blankets' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150378248569/buckyjane-warm-blankets).

Jane pulled the blanket up over them on the couch.  She tucked her feet between the cushions and snuggled up against Bucky’s side.

“Comfortable?” he asked, smiling and hugging her tighter.  

“Very…” she sighed happily. She lay her head against his shoulder and reached for the remote.  

“Is it a bad time to say that I have to go to the bathroom?”


	12. *'Dominate (Bucky)' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150606582037/buckyjane-5).

“You’re so sensitive…"Bucky whispered, pressing the buzzing vibrator to her clit and grinning at her reaction.

"Is that a bad thing?” Jane quivered in the restraints, her cheeks red at how exposed she felt, at how utterly out of control she was.  Her heart raced for the same reasons, her body’s reactions feeling perfect.  

“Nope.  It’s a good thing…” he murmured, his lips grazing her skin.  He tweaked one of her nipples and she squealed, her hips flexing as she tried to move closer to the retreating vibrator.  "It’s a wonderful thing…“  


	13. 'One is hurt/in the hospital, "I'm no good for you"' for dristi5683

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151524998759/buckyjane-14-15).

Jane reached down to brush the hair from his face.  Bucky looked so fragile in the hospital bed, despite his size.  

They’d narrowly escaped this time.  All because Jane had to get her hard drive from the computer in the lap.  She should have left it.  Sure, her work was precious, but Bucky was more precious. He deserved someone who would put him first.    

“I’m no good for you…” she murmured, leaning down to kiss his forehead.  


	14. "I'm no good for you" for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151544228799/buckyjane-15).

Jane stopped, blinking a couple of times.  “Are you seriously saying that?”  

Bucky opened his mouth to argue, but Jane didn’t let him.  She closed the distance between them, her arms sliding around his neck as she peered up into his eyes.  

“I’m _not_ good for you, Janey…” he maintained.

She sighed.  “Since when are you an expert on what’s good for me?”    


	15. *"F*** me like you mean it" for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [this post](http://pixiedurango.tumblr.com/post/141364204257/sexy-prompts).
> 
> Originally posted on 3 Jun 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/145370133579/17-for-buckyxjane).

Bucky pushed into her gently, his lips pressing against her collarbone.  

Jane gasped at the full feeling and he froze, his hands clenching and releasing at her hips.  

“You okay, Doll?” he whispered.  

She reached for him, pulling him down for a kiss.  “I’m fine…you’re not going to break me.  I’m sturdier than I look…”  

He chuckled softly, shifting a little and sitting back on his heels, taking her with him.  She gripped his arms and pulled herself up, straddling his kneeling form while he was still inside her.  She bounced experimentally and had to bite her lip to contain her excitement when he moaned…loudly.  

So she bounced again. And again.  Reveling in the way his hands gripped her waist, almost like he wanted to pull her back down harder.  

She rose up, planting her feet on the bed to get more leverage.  Not the most attractive of positions, but it would have to do.  

His breath caught in his throat as she slowly began to bounce in his lap.  Slowly, slowly…

“This okay?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.  

“I dunno, is it?” He reached down between them, pressing two fingers to her clit.  “Jane…come on, sweetheart…fuck me like you mean it…”  


	16. *"Take me now.  Take me rough." for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [this post](http://pixiedurango.tumblr.com/post/141364204257/sexy-prompts).
> 
> Originally posted on 26 May 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/144989534849/buckyjane-16).

“Take me now.  Take me rough…”

If she’d said it with any hesitation, Bucky would have chalked it up to adrenaline.  

Jane’s eyes darkened when she spoke, sweeping a pile of papers as well as a laptop computer off her work station.  But her tone was even.  Like if she was asking him to hand her something.  

She hopped up on top of the now cleared counter, pulling him close to her.  Yanking off her shirt and his before his hands caught up to what his brain and her mouth were telling them to do.

He tugged at the button on her jeans, yanking them down her legs and dropping his own pants around his ankles.  

Underwear came next and when he slid his fingers inside her to test the waters, he shuddered because she was already drenched for him.  Part of him wondered what he’d said, what he’d done to provoke this type of reaction. All he’d done was lift and carry some of her heavier equipment across the room.  

He wasn’t gonna ask too many questions though, because she was begging him.  Jane. Was begging him for whatever he could give her.  

Fuck it all, he’d give her everything.  

She was hot when he slid into her.  Blinding hot as he sheathed himself completely, rocking his hips up to meet hers. Groaning at the feel of her walls clenching around him.  

“Please…” she whimpered, locking her legs around his waist.  

He kissed her lips and fucked her.  Hard.  Thrusting into her as she clung to his back, her warmth accepting him, squeezing and sucking him back in.  

She reached down between them, scissoring her fingers over her clit and quivering through an orgasm almost immediately, his name on her lips as her head fell back.  

He nipped and sucked at her exposed throat, grunting through his own release.  Messy.  Fast. On fire.  

Their chests heaved as they stared at each other, his fingers slipping against her hips when she relaxed her legs and leaned back on her hands.  

“Clean up and round two at my place?” she offered, grinning widely.  

Bucky nodded, bending down to pull up his pants.  “Okay.”


	17. "Where the hell did you get that thing?" for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 February 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140059232679/buckyjane-where-the-hell-did-you-get-that).

Jane looked down at the puppy in her arms. 

“The pound?” she grinned and held up the fluffy fur-ball towards her boyfriend.  “His name is Heimdall…isn’t he cute?”  

Bucky groaned and reached out to take him.  “You named him already? Where’s he going to live?  Is he trained?”  

“With us, and I don’t know?  Look how cute he is, though…”

He tried to scowl at the brown and black puppy, who was trying his hardest to be adorable. A pink tongue licked his face and Jane giggled.  He sighed, “Do we have puppy food?”    


	18. Pirates AU for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152446094099/buckyjane-pirates-au).

It didn’t take her long to break her vow of silence.  Nor did it take her very long at all to creep out from the room she’d barricaded herself into.  

Bucky would say it was about two days before he saw Lady Jane Foster creep out from her quarters and begin to roam the deck at night.  She gazed up into the sky, holding fast to the rail, it was as if she didn’t care about being thrown overboard by a larger than expected wave, just so long as she got to stargaze. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin on that second night.  When he decided that watching her without her knowledge seemed even a little too skeevy for him.  Pirates had a code of ethics, after all.  Not that many of the bilge rats he knew would care if a lady knew she was being watched or not.  

“Might want to keep back from the edge, my Lady…” Bucky pulled out an apple from his pocket, shining it on his shirt before offering it to her.  She eyed him suspiciously, but he could tell she wanted it.  She hadn’t taken a meal in two days.  “Go on, take it.  You hafta be hungry by now.”  

She snatched it from his hand, taking a huge bite before answering him.  “I’m not _your_ lady.”


	19. 'Sledding' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155051325524/buckyjane-sledding).

“So I steer with the foot things?” Jane asked, moving her feet against the front bar of the radio flyer to illustrate.  

“Right…and hold on to the rope for stability…and whatever you do…don’t try to jump off before you stop,” Bucky instructed.  He leaned down to kiss her forehead, readjusting her hood on her parka before placing on hand on her shoulder, the other on the back of the sled.  “Are you ready?”  

“I suppose,” Jane acquiesced, steeling herself for what would be either a fun ride down the hill or to the hospital.  

Bucky pushed her towards the crest of the hill and she squealed as she rode the sled all the way down to the bottom.  And she didn’t even break any bones. 


	20. 'Snowball war' for dristi5683

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 December 2017 [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154772739059/buckyjane-snowball-war).

Bucky pulled his coat a little tighter around himself.  “Okay, so quick grocery run and then we’re going back _hmph_.”  He spat out a mouthful of snow as Jane laughed out loud.  

“Hmph, you say?  I don’t know where ‘hmph’ is.”

He wiped the rest of the snow from his face. “Is that how you want it, Foster?”

“Yep, that’s how I want it,” she answered obstinately, biting her lip to try to hide the grin.  

He knelt to scoop up some snow.  “I suppose you know that this means war.”  


	21. 'Wrath' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155790075704/buckyjane-wrath).

Jane opened the bathroom door, blinking at the steam as it rushed out into the hallway.  

“That you, Janey?  Did I bring in a towel?”  Bucky called over the dull roar of the shower.  

“Yep, looks like it…” she reached over to yank it off the toilet, tucking it under her arm as she quickly flushed the plunger on the back of the tank.  

She giggled as Bucky yelped.

“Are you serious? What was that for?”  

“Think about that the next time you leave the seat up in the middle of the night!”  She shut the door behind her and replaced his towel in the linen closet. 


	22. 'Motorcycle' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156545261449/buckyjane-motorcycle).

Jane wrapped her arms around Bucky’s waist.  The wind whipped along beside them as the bike roared down the interstate.  

Travelling with Bucky had been loads more fun than she’d previously thought it would be.  There was something inherently satisfying about packing only what you could carry and travelling the countryside on the back of the motorcycle.  

She groaned when a raindrop hit the tip of her nose.  The rain still really sucked, though.  


	23. 'Let's get silly' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 Februrary 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156914044364/buckyjane-lets-get-silly).

Jane was very innocently watching a movie when Bucky decided it was the perfect time to get her back for the tickle attack she’d given him that morning.  

He must have been hiding behind the couch or something.  That was the only explanation for how quickly he was able to spring on her.  

One second, she was watching John Cusack hold a boombox above his head, and the next, she was dying from a Bucky Barnes tickle ambush.  

“Stop…STOP!” she ground out between laughs and giggles, pushing his hands back away from her.  “You win, I surrender.”  

Bucky shot her a smug look as he straightened up on the couch, draping his arm over the back so she could cuddle up to his side.  

She grinned, a little smug herself as she planned her next attack.  


	24. 'Pregnancy' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158215546219/buckyjane-pregnancy).

“Pregnant?” Bucky asked, peering down at the stick.  At the two lines.  “How did that happen?”  

Jane chuckled dryly.  “I think you know exactly how that happened.  Or have you forgotten about Valentine’s Day?”  

“I didn’t think I could–”  

“Well…this saves us the cost of a fertility test,” she said, reaching for him.  She pressed her lips to his.  “Congratulations.”  

He couldn’t help but grin, kissing her again.  “Same to you…”  


	25. 'Helium' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159647716234/buckyjane-helium).
> 
> Song is 'Helium' - Sia.

Tears slipped from her eyes when she saw him.  Bucky was pausing there in the doorway like he didn’t know if he should come in or not.  “You okay, doll?”  

Jane nodded and reached out for him, her arms wrapping around his broad shoulders as he scooped her up into his arms.  “I’m sorry…” she murmured.  

He shook his head.  “Nothing to be sorry about…”  

“I kind of ruined our only date night this month…” she reminded him. “All because I’m so unable to ask for anyone’s help with anything…”  

He chuckled and hoisted her closer, walking them back to the bedroom.  “Nothing’s ruined. And last time I checked, we still have a few hours of date left…care to micromanage our bedroom activities?  Because it gets me all hot and bothered when you boss me around in there…”  


	26. *'A/B/O' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160536377769/buckyjane-1).

Bucky pressed hard into her, her slick heat engulfing him.  Jane felt good.  So good.  Her scent…her scent was all around him.  

He could feel it when she came, her muscles clamping down to keep him there with her.  He wasn’t ready yet, but he could feel her quivering as he surged on. 

 _Mine.  All mine.  Yes.  Mine…my bonded_.  

His mind was a constant cadence of his claim.  He could still taste her in his mouth, could still feel her body, pliant and ready when he bit her.  

Jane was perfect.  Absolutely perfect.  

She squeezed him again, moaning as she tipped over the edge again, her pleasure seeping over their bond.  

This time, he was ready when her walls gripped him. When his cock started pulsing, his knot swelling within her.  

“Janey…” he murmured, running his hand over her back.  “You okay, doll?” 

She hummed, reaching for him as he leaned down to kiss her.  “I’m fine…”    


	27. 'Trouble' for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr prompted: "JanexBucky Song: Trouble by Pink"
> 
> High School AU. Because. Why not?
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFu3YzRnyDU)
> 
> Originally posted on 1 April 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/142071375154/janexbucky-song-trouble-by-pink).

Jane wasn’t exactly notorious for breaking the rules. 

No, in fact, she’d gotten the reputation of being a slight Goody-Two-Shoes.

Which was partially the reason she’d accepted that first ride home from school with Bucky Barnes.  To kind of…stir the pot a little.  Redistribute the wealth. 

Because, even though she wasn’t ACTUALLY breaking the rules…it kind of felt…good.  Sitting in the passenger seat of his Iroc. Yes.  He drove an Iroc.  Black and shiny.  Loud as hell.

She didn’t know what possessed him to offer at all. 

She was tutoring him in Chemistry after school when her ride home fell through.  She didn’t live far, though.  And it was completely feasible for her to walk home.  It wouldn’t have inconvenienced her at all. 

But there he was, jamming papers into the book and slamming it shut, getting up to walk to the door, jingling slightly. Keys in his pocket.  Chain on his wallet. He stopped at the door, smacking the doorframe as if to stop himself from walking out. 

“I can give you a ride home, Foster.” 

She slid her binder into her backpack, shouldering it soundly before answering him.  “You don’t have to.” 

He glanced over at her for a split second.  “Fine.  Whatever…” he started to leave, swinging by his hand around the door frame and into the hall. 

“Wait.” 

His grip tightened and he reappeared in the door, looking at her quizzically. 

“I’ll…I’ll go.” 

He shrugged and let go of the door, pushing his hair back out of his face.  “S’out back.” 

They didn’t speak again.  She stared at her feet as she followed him, practically having to run to keep up. 

He opened the door for her.  Waited for her to drop her backpack into the floorboards.  To plop nervously into the seat.  It smelled like grease and whatever the purple air freshener hanging from his mirror was supposed to smell like. 

He slammed the door behind her.  His shoes crunched in the gravel as he circled the car and Jane fumbled for the seat belt, clicking it in place as he slid into the driver’s seat.  “You live over on Blaine Ave, right?” 

She nodded rapidly, unsure of how he knew that. 

“Steve lives over there…” he muttered. 

“Oh…” she nodded, fully aware of the skinny blond guy that was always hanging around with Bucky.  “I didn’t know he lived over there…”

“Yep.” 

As it turned out, Steve lived at the opposite end of the street, so it was no wonder she’d never noticed him.  Never noticed Bucky’s loud as hell muffler coming to pick him up every morning. 

He idled outside her house.  Parked, left it running.  Got out, circled around to get the door for her.  Or he would have if she hadn’t already gotten out and slung her bag over her shoulder. 

“Oh…” she jumped when she turned around, running right into his chest. 

His arms steadied her for a second.  He smirked, “I was gonna come let you out.  Door’s tricky.”    

She blushed, “I guess I figured it out.” 

His smirk turned into a full grin for a nanosecond, disappearing again as he took a step back, allowing her to hop up over the curb and traipse halfway across her lawn before turning back.  His hand was in his hair again. 

“Thank you, Bucky.  Thanks for the ride.” 

He shrugged and slammed her door.  “No problem…If ya want…I could…swing by here in the mornings.  So ya don’t have to ride the bus.” 

Her eyebrows shot up.  “How do YOU know I ride the bus?” 

“I seen ya around…” There was a hint of a smirk again. 

She felt herself nodding.  “Okay.  Yeah. Okay.” 

“Pick ya up around 7:00?” 

She nodded again.  “Yeah. Okay.” 

He smacked the hood of his car for emphasis, “See ya then.” 

“Yeah. Okay.” 

She turned just as he was pulling away, gunning it all the way to the four-way stop.  And she sort of couldn’t stop smiling as she walked up her porch steps.  Suddenly really excited for the next morning. 


	28. 'I Can Hardly Make You Mine' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140427554254/buckyjane-i-can-hardly-make-you-mine-by-cults).
> 
> Iamartemisday on tumblr prompted: "Bucky/Jane- I Can Hardly Make You Mine by Cults"
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1ARKA_sJg4)

Jane was really pretty.

That sounded stupid. And understated.  

She was more than pretty.

She looked beautiful all the time. Like right now.  It shoulda been illegal to look that good on the third day of no sleep with a pop-tart hanging half-eaten out of her mouth.  And he probably shouldn’t know that she’d gone three days with no sleep.  

“What can I do ya for, Barnes?” Darcy’s voice jarred him from his thoughts.  

He panicked, forgetting momentarily that he was here on an errand for Steve.  Picking up the shield from Stark, who wasn’t in his lab at the moment, so he’d meandered over to ogle Jane like some kinda creep.  

“The shield?” he managed.

“I think I saw Tony working on it…he should be back soon.  You want me to let you keep staring at Jane, or…?”  

He was gone faster than he even realized, stopping only when he almost ran into Stark in the hall outside the elevators.  

“Where’s the fire?  I have Steve’s shield…that’s what you’re here for, right?  Or are you just staring at Foster again with your tongue hanging out?” He grinned widely.

“He’ll come back down to get it…” Bucky muttered, turning to go.  

“Dude…not that it’s any of my business, but…you should just…ask her out.  She’s not dating anyone. Hasn’t been for a while.”

He stopped, turning to glare at the man sticking his nose where it didn’t belong.  “And what exactly would I have to offer someone like her?”  

“I suppose a ‘ribbed for her pleasure’ joke would be in poor taste?” Stark gestured down to the arm and smirked before continuing on his way down the hall.  

Bucky looked down at the arm and flexed his hand, the plates whirring and repositioning.  He scowled and clenched a fist, shaking his head in disgust.  

It wasn’t clear if it was with himself or Stark, though.  

She was perfect.  Smart. Beautiful.  Radiant.  The opposite of him.  

He stalked down the hall to the stairs, not really wanting to look at his own reflection in the shiny walls of the elevator.  

* * *

The knock on his door later wasn’t surprising.  He was expecting Steve to come and try to weasel his problems out of him.  Thought talking about them would make him better somehow.   Bucky didn’t want to have to break it to his best buddy that he was probably beyond ‘talking it out’.    

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when it wasn’t Steve, but Jane waiting for him outside the door. Her hair in a messy bun, damp and smelling like…something floral that he couldn’t place.  

She smiled, her cheeks reddening slightly.  “Hi…uh…Sergeant Barnes… I…uh…was just wondering if you wanted some pizza?  I got one…I never can finish a whole one by myself…”

He gulped, knowing he should say something.  “What kind?” he blurted, regretting it immediately.  Like he gave a shit what was on the pizza.  He’d eat anything she handed him.  

“Umm…veggie supreme? I…uh…can pick off something if you don’t like it…”

He felt himself smile, the action felt foreign.  “Sounds good.”  

“Oh…great!  Great…”  Her smile was wide, it made her eyes sparkle.  He actually hadn’t ever noticed her eyes sparkling before. “Thank you, uh…” she faltered, obviously trying to decide what to call him.  

“Bucky…” he supplied with a grin.  “You can call me Bucky.”  


	29. 'Wannabe' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/145869950979/buckyjane-wannabe-d).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJLIiF15wjQ), "Wannabe", Spice Girls.
> 
> No Powers AU. Motocross. ;)

"Not gonna have to amputate, are ya?" Barnes smirked up at her from the gurney. 

"Nope..." Jane muttered, "It's just dislocated...AGAIN..."  she sat him up, swinging his legs over to the side and reaching around him to pop his left arm back in place.  He grunted, his other hand tightening briefly on the metal frame of the gurney.

As an EMT, this wasn't Jane's favorite place to be on call.  Motocross races pretty much guaranteed a steady stream of gruesome and intense injuries.  It was one thing when it was accidental injuries.  But these people just seemed to be purposefully putting themselves in harm’s way.   

Plus, there was Barnes. She seemed to see him every single time she worked the track.  He got injured more than anyone else.  Probably because he was more reckless than anyone else.  And in Motocross, that was definitely saying something.    

"Do I get another cast?" he asked, a charming smile gracing his lips, even though his face was white as a sheet. 

It didn't matter how many times you did it, it still hurt popping an arm back into the socket.  

"Nope..." she answered.  "Just a sling this time." 

"Aww...do I get to spend some time with you at least?  I'm sure I could find something else that hurts..." 

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you could, but...I'm working.  I've got a hundred other Evel Knievel-Wannabes out there to look after." 

"So... why dontcha come out with me afterwards?  My evening just fell wide open...when are you off duty?"

She smiled, it was hard not to smile when he looked at her like that.  But she really REALLY wasn't looking for another mistake.  And Barnes, judging by his medical history alone, was one mistake after another.  She worried enough about him without adding romance into the equation.  She'd learned enough from dating Thor, who single-handedly was out to prove that you really could lose every single tooth in your head while playing professional hockey.

And hockey wasn't anywhere NEAR the danger level of Motocross.  She wasn't going to date someone she had to worry about constantly ever again.  Thor was enough.

"Listen...James..." 

"Toldya, Doll...call me Bucky..." he grinned again. 

"BUCKY...I can't.  Okay?" 

He snorted, swinging his legs.  "Don't even bother with an excuse anymore, do ya?  Am I that far outta my league with you, Foster?" 

She sighed.  "You're not.  You're not out of your league.  I just...I won't waste my time on someone who makes a career out of getting hurt.  I know the physical risks and... I can't date someone who doesn't take care of themselves.  Okay?"

He pricked up immediately.  As much as someone with a recently dislocated shoulder COULD prick up.  "Okay.  So... if I didn't ride, you'd date me?" 

She shrugged.  "Yeah.  You're pretty cute...I mean...if you got your act together." 

He grinned widely, "How cute is pretty cute?" 

"You're very...very cute, okay?" 

He was quiet for a few minutes, thinking hard about something and chewing on the thumbnail of his uninjured arm.  "Hey Foster, what are ya doin' next week?" 

"Hey Barnes, I told you I wouldn't date someone who does this to their body on the regular..."  She shook her head. 

"Okay, but what if next week, I was just some dude who worked in a bike shop?  Would ya...have any opposition to me then?" 

"Are you some dude who works in a bike shop who is taking time off from all that mess..." she gestured towards the track, "just because he dislocated his shoulder?" 

"Nah.  Just some dude who works in a bike shop." 

Jane tried to fight the smile creeping across her face.  "Then, I'd say, call me next week.  Bucky..." 


	30. 'Motorcyle Part 2' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162966439084/vroom).

“Wanna stop here or go through one more town?” asked Bucky as he strode back towards the bike.  

“Here’s as good as anywhere,” Jane replied, taking a few steps to close the distance between them.

He wrapped his arms around Jane’s waist and pulled her flush against him.  “Saw a hotel sign back that way…” He jerked his head to his left, the way they’d come from.

Jane blushed a little.  Mostly because she’d been straddling a hot vibrating chunk of metal all day, and the thoughts about what she wanted to ride next were blush-worthy.  


	31. 'A/B/O Part 2' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163023723733/alpha-testing).

His fingers trailed down her spine before Bucky began to rub against the small of her back.  “Can I get you something?  Water?  Are you hungry?”  

Jane sighed, the very picture of contentment.  She was curled against her Alpha’s side and nuzzling against his throat.  “Some water maybe…but wait five minutes before you get up…”  

He chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest and making her want to snuggle up closer and never move again.  


	32. 'Definitely not speechless (Nude Model AU)' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally poste on 16 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164270106589/definitely-not-speechless).

Bucky was slipping the robe up over his shoulders when Jane approached him.  “Hey…I’m sorry about the giggling…I just…I really wasn’t expecting to see you here  _today_.”  

“I told you I was posing for your art class,” he countered, tying the sash and trying to ignore the way her eyes kept cutting down below the sash.  “I assumed you knew I was posing  _nude_.”  

Jane shook her head.  “Nope.  I’m…kind of dense though.  And I was thinking I’d be seeing those parts of you for the first time in a more… _private_  setting.  I got nervous.  And I giggle when I get nervous…to be fair, it was probably going to happen anyway.”  

Bucky smirked. “Good thing my ego isn’t dependant on you being struck speechless by the beauty of my nude form.”  

She snorted.  “Yeah, good thing.”


	33. 'Corn Maze' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165198216465/clear-winner).

“I know for a fact that we’ve been here before…” Jane muttered, looking around the interior of the corn maze.  

“What, you recognize that stalk or somethin’?”  Bucky asked with a chuckle.  He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, ducking down to nuzzle her neck.  "Kiss me, doll.“  

"Don’t you care about beating Steve and Darcy?” Jane asked, grinning and shivering as his lips slid lightly over the sensitive skin of her throat.  "They’re going to win again.“  

"Nah.  I think I’m the clear winner here…” he murmured.


	34. 'Meet-cute' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169005581854/youre-my-hero-thank-you-for-saving-me-from-that).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re my hero, thank you for saving me from that evil goose!

“No problem, doll!” His face split into a wide grin.  “I ain’t no hero, just did what anyone would have done when faced down with that evil sonuva… goose.”  

“You don’t understand!” Jane gushed.  “That bird – and I hesitate to call it that, but for lack of a better term, I do – has terrorized me every single day on my walk home through this park… I’m Dr.  Jane Foster… “ She held out her hand.  “And you are…?”  

“James.  James Barnes…” He replied, taking her hand and shaking it firmly.  “Resident… goose wrangler, I guess.”  

 


	35. 'Grilling out' for iamartemisday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts

Jane held her hand over the charcoal in the grill, grumbling to herself and squinting to try and see if there was any glow to them at all yet.  

Bucky’s cybernetic hand appeared below hers, pressing down against the grill plate. “It’s not hot yet.”  

She rolled her eyes, “Gee, thanks, Buck.”  

He shrugged, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her back from the grill. “Darn shame. Now you’ll have to come sit with me while it heats up…”  

“Maybe it needs more lighter fluid?” she wondered aloud.  

“Nope. Nope…” he lifted her from the ground with practiced ease, carrying her over to the picnic table. “Just needs time.”

She grumbled some more, but it wasn’t really a hardship to spend time with her boyfriend. No matter how hungry she was. 

 


End file.
